Green like the leafs of Eryn Galen
by lumich
Summary: Alle Helden fangen einmal klein an. Dies ist die Geschichte eines Sindar Elbenkindes und ihrem besten Freund Legolas. Von Abenteuern, Liebe und den Schwierigkeiten des Großwerdens. Nicht immer weiß das Herz was es will und nicht immer sind Dinge wie sie scheinen. Die Unbeschwertheit der Kindheit kann nicht ewig andauernd und die Welt außerhalb kann ein grausamer Ort sein.Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

1\. Kapitel

Jahr 987 drittes Zeitalter

Die Gänge des Palastes wurden nur schwach von ein paar Fackeln beleuchtet. Das sonst so rege Treiben in den Hallen Thranduils war schon lange der Stille der Nacht gewichen und nur vereinzelt sah man eine paar Wachen die Gänge patroulieren.

Hinter einer der unzähligen, aus gigantischen Eichenstämmen gefertigten Säulen, stand ein kleines Elbenmädchen, gekleidet in ein weißes Nachthemd das bis über ihre Knie reichte. Die winzigen Füße waren nackt auf dem glatten kalten Steinboden und sie tippelten aufgeregt auf der Stelle.

Das goldblonde gelockte lange Haar, welches sonst so kunstvoll geflochten und geordet lang, wurde nun notdürftig von einem Lederband am Nacken zusammengehalten. Wilde Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht welche sie gelegentlich mit einem sehr undamenhaften schnauben versuche aus ihrer Sicht zu befördern.

Sie wartete nun schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis in den Hals und ihre großen grünen Augen, umrahmt von einem dichten schwarzen Wimpernkranz, huschten aufmerksam die Gänge entlang. Immer auf der Suche nach einer ihr bekannten Silhouette.

Wenn jemand sie hier erwischte, um diese Zeit und auch noch in diesem Teil des Palastes dürfte sie mit Sicherheit die nächten 200 Jahre die Ställe ausmisten, ganz zu schweigen von der Standpauke ihres Vaters.

Warum musste sie sich auch immer auf SEINE Ideen einlassen?

´Hab dich nicht so´ hatte er gesagt. ´Du wirst doch wohl keine Angst haben´.

Sie schnaubte leise als sie an die Worte ihres besten Freundes dachte. Immer schaffte er es sie in seinen Umfug mit reinzuziehen. Mit versprechen auf große Abenetuer und mutigen Taten, so wie ihre Helden aus Geschichten, wusste er ganz genau das er sie am Haken hatte.

Es ist nicht so als ob sie ein Unschuldslamm gewesen wäre, ganz im Gegenteil, aber ihr bester Freund übertraf sie um Längen wenn es darum ging sich waghalsige und teilsweise auch gefährlichen Unfug auszudenken.

"Legolas wo bleibst du nur?" flüsterte sie in die Stille ohne die Erwartung zuhaben eine Antwort zu bekommen.

Genau im selben Augenblick legte sich eine kleine warme Hand von hinten auf ihre Schulter. Mit einem quitschen fuhr sie herum und starrte hoch in ihr so bekannte eisblaue Augen. Er war zwar genauso alt wie sie, aber dennoch mehr als einen Kopf größer. Seine schlanke kindliche Gestallt war in eine graue Leggins mit passender dunkler Tunika und einem langen Mantel gekleidet, das perfekte Outfit um Nachts durch die Schatten zu schleichen. Sein silberbondes glattes Haar das ihm knapp über die Schulter reichte wurde von einer Kapuze verdeckte die er sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.

Ein einziger Blick genügte ihr um zu erkennen das sie mehr als unpassend zu ihrem kleinen Abenteuer erschienen war. Warum hatte sie nicht daran gedacht sich etwas unauffälligeres anzuziehen anstatt mit ihrem schneeweißen Nachthemd hier herum zu wandern? So würde sie wahrscheinlich in den dunklen Hallen leuchten wie der Nordstern.

An Legolas leicht gerümpfter Nase konnte sie erkennen das auch er zu der selben Erkenntnis gekommen war. So würde das nichts werden.

Mit einem Augenrollen nahm er seinen Kapuzenumhang von den Schultern und reichte ihn ihr. Sie steckte ihm die Zunge raus als sie ihn entgegen nahm und sich selbst umlegte. Man konnte ihr schließlich keinen Vorwurf daraus machen das sie nicht die Durchtirebenheit ihres besten Freundes besaß.

In Ihrer Freundschaft waren die Rollen schließlich klar verteilt. Legolas war für die Planung und Durchführung von riskanten Missionen zuständig, wohingegen sie dafür zu Sorgen hatte das falls sie erwischt wurden 1. eine passable Ausrede zur Hand war und 2. eine potentielle Strafe so mild wie möglich ausfielen.

Die zwei Freunde hatten früh erkannt das Sia mit ihren blonden Engelslocken und den großen Kulleraugen definitiv die Macht besaß jedes Herz zu erweichen. Eine Talent was nicht so Recht in ihr Konzept von einer kriegerischen Heldin passte, aber sie nahm was sie kriegen konnte. Schließlich waren sie und Legolas ein Team und somit aufeinander angewiesen.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen legte Legolas seinen Zeigefinger auf seine vollen Lippen um ihr klar zu machen ja keinen Ton von sich geben. Am Ende des ´verbotenen´Ganges sah er grade noch die letzte Wache um die Ecke biegen bevor sie aus seiner Sicht verschwand.

Die Luft war rein. Jetzt oder nie.

Aufgeregt und mit wild klopfendem Herzen ergriff Legolas Sias Hand und beide huschsten so leise und schnell wie es ihnen möglich war von Säule zu Säule bis sie vor der großen schweren eisenbeschlagenen Holztür standen die sie von ihrem Ziel trennte.

Der gigantische Vorschieberiegel der auf der oberen Hälfte der Tür angebracht war stellte ein kleines Problem dar, aber keines was sie nicht hätten lösen können. Schon im Vorhinein hatten die Zwei jedes kleine Detail ihres Planes genau besprochen. Naja fast jedes Detail wenn man von der Kleidung absah.

Legolas kniete sich auf den Boden sodass seine Freundin es leichter hatte auf seine Schultern zu klettern. Die zwei kleinen Elben waren mit ihren knapp 27 Jahren nicht größer als ein Menschkind von 5 Sommern, aber ihre Stärke und Schnelligkeit, alles Eigenschaften der Erstgeborenen, übertrafen schon jetzt bei weitem die Fähigkeiten die ein normales Kind in diesem Alter bessen hätte.

Mit diesem kleinen Kunststück hatten sie schön früher Erfolg gehabt. Zum Beispiel als es darum ging den noch warmen Apfelkuchen aus dem obersten Regal der Palastküche zu stiebitzen.

Als Legolas sich wieder erhob saß Sia schon bequem auf seinen Schultern und streckte die Hände nach dem schweren Eisenriegel aus. Alles was sie zutun hatte war ihn zur Seite zu schieben und das so leise wie möglich.

Mit ihren kleinen Fingern umfasste sie den Knauf während Legolas ihre Beine festhielt, und zog einmal krafvoll nach recht. Ein wenig zu kraftvoll, denn das laute Geräusch von Metall das auf Metall schlägt hallte daraufhin verdächtig durch die Gänge. Die Tür war zwar nun offen aber die zwei Kinder standen wie Eis erstarrt da. Dass das niemand gehört hatte wäre ein Wunder gewesen.

So standen sie da. Eine Minute, zwei Minuten, aber nichts rüherte sich. Keine Wachen die angerannt kamen, keine Stimmen in der Ferne. Nichts. Das Glück schien heute definitiv auf ihrer Seite zu sein.

Mit einem erleichterten säuftzer hüpfte Sia leichtfüßig von seinen Schultern und überließ den Rest ihrem Freund.

Legolas öffnete die Tür und beide schlüpften schnell durch den schmalen Spalt. Eine lange aus grobem Stein geschlagene Wendeltreppe führte die Kinder in das Kellerlabirinth des Palastes. Trotz ihrer hervorragenden Elbenaugen war es nicht ganz einfach die Stufen unter ihren Füßen zu erkennen. Hier gab es keine einzige Lichtquelle. Nur vollkommene Dunkelheit.

Die kalte raue Steindwand zu beiden Seiten machte es auch nicht gerade besser und in Sias Bauch machte sich das erste Mal ein unangenehmes kribbeln bemerkbar das nichts mehr mit der Vorfreude von vor wenigen Minuten zu tun hatte.

Sie tastete nach Legolas Hand in der Dunkelheit und war froh als sie merkte wie er ihre mit festen Griff umschloss.

"Komm schon Sia, hab keine Angst. Ich beschütze dich."

Oh ja, Legolas war ihr Ritter. Er war es schon gewesen seitdem sie denken konnte. In ihren Augen konnte er einfach alles besser als alle anderen Elbenkinder die sie kannte. Er kletterte am schnellsten auf Bäume, konnte am sichersten über die glitschigen Steine am Bach springen, er konnte die meisten Stöcker für ihr Baumhaus tragen, er war ein hervorragender Schütze mit der Zwille und sowieso ein meisterhafter Pläneschmieder. Mit ihm wurde es nie langweilig und noch nie hatte er sie hängen lassen.

Mit neuem Mut lies sie sich weiter von ihm die Treppe hinunterführen. Wenn Legolas dabei war konnte ihr nichts passieren. Er würde auf sie aufpassen.

Am Fuß angekommen erstreckte sich vor ihnen ein rundes Gewölbe in dem viele eiserne Türen und Gitter in weitere Gänge abführten.

"Bist du dir sicher das du weißt wo wir lang müssen?"

"Naklar, ich war schoneimal hier mit meinem Vater. Ich durfte zwar nicht weiter als bis zu dieser Vorhalle aber ich habe genau gesehen wie er in die dritte Tür da abgebogen ist."

Legolas zeigte nach links.

Immernoch ihre Hand fest in seiner haltend führte er sie näher heran und zog mit seiner anderen Hand unter seiner Tunkia ein kleine selbstgebastelte Fackel hervor.

"Hast du den Feuerstein?"

Mit großen Augen nickte sie und fischte aus ihrer Nachthemdtasche den eckigen schwarzen Steine hervor die sie einen Tag zuvor aus der Küche ihrer Mutter ausgeliehen hatte. Natürlich ohne sie zu fragen.

Legolas nahm ihn entgegen und schlug kräftig ein paar Mal mit dem Feuerstein auf den Boden bis Funken die kleine daneben liegende Fackel entzündeten.

Das warme Licht des Feuers machte die unheimliche Umgebung gleich etwas weniger unheimlich.

Der Griff an dieser Tür war dieses Mal glücklicherweise etwas niedriger angebracht sodass die Kinder keine Schwierigkeiten hatten ihn zu erreichen. Mit vereinten Kräften zogen die Beiden mit aller Macht und die Metallschaniere gaben ein beängstigendes Geräusch von sich als die Tür sich langsam öffnete.

Endlich hatten sie es geschafft. Die königliche Waffenkammer.

Den Elbenkindern klappte der Mund auf als sie ins gigantische innere blickten und die hunderte von fein säuberlich aufgereihten Schwertern, Bögen, Pfeilen, Dolchen, Wurfmessern, Schilden, Äxten, Lanzen und allerlei anderen Kriegswerkzeugen sahen. Das war der Stoff aus dem Sias und Legolas Heldenträume gemacht waren.

Mit immernoch offenem Mund gingen sie ein Stück tiefer hinein um sich etwas besser umzuschauen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Sia ein Langschwert, mit goldenem Griff und einer leicht geschwungenen Klinge, die den Schein der Fackel mehr zu reflektieren schien als der Rest der Schwerter. Es hing in einer Holzhalterung an der Wand, etwa eine handbreit über ihrem Kopf. Als sie es genauer betrachtete sah sie die wunderschönen Verzierungen der Klinge. Ornamente aus dem altem Königreich Doriath. In elegantem Quenya zierte der Griff eine Innschrift:

"Kalfalot Drachenbezwinger"

Ihre Augen gingen über als sie das las. Dies war also eine der berühmten Waffen die im ersten Zeitalter den Angriff der Feuerschlangen abgewehrt hatten. Wie viele schlaflose Nächte hatte sie nicht heimlich mit Legolas in ihrem Kleiderschrank gehockt und bei Kerzenschein die Geschichten über genau jene Kriege regelrecht verschlungen.

"Legolas! LEGOLAS! Guck dir das an!" quitsche sie aufgeregt.

Das silberblonde Haar des Elben flog um sein Gewicht als er sich aufgeregt zu ihr umdrehte und die zwei Zwilingsmesser die er gerade noch bewundert hatte erst einmal vergaß.

Ungläubig standen die Kinder vor dem Schwert.

"Diese Klinge hat einen Drachen getötet Sia! Einen DRACHEN! Stell dir das nur einmal vor. Einen gigantisch großen Drachen mit einem Schuppenpanzer stärker als jede Mithrilrüstung und Klauen so groß wie Baumstämmen und einem Maul so riesig das es ein ganzes Talan auf einmal verspeisen könnte!"

Legolas streckte seinen Arm aus um das Schwert aus seiner Halterung zu nehmen.

"Hör auf, das darfst du nicht anfassen!"

Mit schriller Stimme versuchte sie ihn davon abzuhalten. Denn wenn sie eins gelernt hatte aus den unzähligen Geschichten, dann war es das Waffen die einmal mit Drachenblut in Berührung gekommen waren für immer mit dessen Hass und dem Willen zu zerstören besudelt waren.

"Quatsch, glaubst du ich lass mir so eine Gelegenheit entgehen?!"

Er streckte seine Hand erneut aus und schloss sie um den Griff. Als er versuchte das lange Elbenschwert aus der Halterung zu heben entfuhr Sia ein leises wimmern.

Legolas hatte das Gewicht des Metalls deutlich unterschätzt und er brauchte auch seine zweite Hand um es auch nur ein paar Zentimeter bewegen zu können.

Mit großem Kraftaufwand schaffte er letztendlich die Waffe aus der Halterung zu lösen und mit glänzenden ehrfürchtigen Augen betrachtete er die Klinge eingehend.

"Ich versprech dir Sia, wenn ich groß bin, so groß wie mein Ada, dann werde ich der mächtigste Elbenkrieger aller Zeiten!"

Sia betrachtete ihren kleinen Freund genaustens als er da Stand mit erhobem Schwert und einem ernsten aber erstaunten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Sie glaubte ihm. Sie konnte ihn regelrecht vor sich stehen sehen in eine Rüstungung gekleidet mit dem Wappen des Königs. Wehender Umhang und erhobenes Schwert. Sein silbernes Harr in die künstvollen Kriegerzöpfe geflochten die sie immer bei Ihrem eigenen Vater sah. Er würde ein Held sein.

"Ich will es auch mal halten."

Denn auf keinen Fall durfte er ein Held werden ohne sie. Sie wollte bei all den Abenteuern dabei sein. Orks in die Flucht jagen und Drachen besigen und wenn er so ein Schwert halten konnte, konnte sie das schon lange.

"Gib mir auch mal!"

"Sia du bist noch zu klein, du kannst das nicht halten ohne das es dir auf die Füße fällt. Lass mich das mal machen."

Mit unschlüssiger Miene schaute sie auf ihre nackten Füße. `Von wegen´.

Sie legte ihre Hände über seine auf dem Griff und versuchte es ihm aus der Hand zu ziehen. Legolas versuchte sie mit der Hüfte wegzuschieben, aber Sia lies nich lockter.

"Hör auf damit du Ork." zischte seine kleine Freundin und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um etwas weiter zu reichen als er nicht los lies.

"Du bist der Ork!"

"Nein DU!"

Beide Kinder fuhren plötzlich zusammen als ein fürchterliches heulen durch das Gewölbe tönte. Erstarrt vor Schreck schauten sich die beiden an.

"Ha..hast du das auch gehört?" fragte Sia.

Legolas nickte nur steif mit dem Kopf. Falls es überhaupt noch möglich war wurden seine Augen noch größer.

Das geheul ertönte erneut nur dieses Mal war es eindeutig näher. Mit lautem klappern fiel das Schwert auf den Steinboden, als es beide gleichzeitig losließen.

"Ich hab dir gesagt du sollste es nicht anfassen!" zeterte die kleine Elbe. Sie war fest davon überzeugt das es das Schwert war welches nun böse Geister heraufbeschwor um sie zu bestrafen.

"Immer musst du..."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht als jetzt zu dem heulen ein schlürfendes Geräusch dazu kam das sich in ihre Richtung bewegte, schnell.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei entführ den zwei Kindern und Sia klammerte sich an Legolas als eine in schwarzen Lumpen und Dreck gekleidete Gestallt die Waffenkammer betrat. Ein Umhang hing in fetzen über breite Schultern und das Gesicht war von einer Kapuze verdeckt. Es bewegte sich in einem gebückten Gang während es ein Bein hinter sich herschleifte, und es kam genau auf sie zu.

Sia und Legolas, fest ineinander verschlungen gingen langsam Rückwärts, weiter in den Raum hinein und weg von dem Monster welches sich ihnen langsam näherte.

Die kleine Elbe zitterte vor Angst. Aber wenigstens war sie nicht alleine, Legolas war bei ihr und das gab ihr Kraft.

Die Rücken der Kinder stießen an eine Halterung in der Speere aufgereiht waren, hier ging es nicht weiter. Nach hinten war der Weg versperrt, vor ihnen schlürfte das Monster, zur linken Seite war eine Sackgasse und auch nach rechts ging es nicht viel weiter. Sie saßen in der Falle.

Das schlürfende und schmatzende Geräusch kam näher und es wurde dringend Zeit für einen Notfallplan.

"Legolas! Du hast das Schwert angefasst, du musst ihm reden!" flüsterte Sia.

"Warum ich? Du hast es doch entdeckt."

Jungs. Sia schnaubte entrüstet, beschloss aber das jede weitere Auseinandersetzung zu diesem Thema warten konnte. Sie mussten hier raus. Den gleichen Gedanken schien Legolas auch gefasst zu haben denn er zog sie plötzlich nach rechts zu dem Regal das als eine Art Raumteiler diente. In der untersten Ablage war eine kleine Lücke frei zwischen fein säuberlich aneinander gereihten Schilden.

Legolas schubste Sia vor sich.

"Durch da!"

Das lies sie sich nich zweimal sagen und so geschickt und schnell wie es nur ein Elbenkind sein konnte rutschte sie Kopf vorran durch die Lücke und kam auf der andern Seite zum stehen.

Keine Sekunde später war auch ihr Freund wieder bei ihr und Hand in Hand rannten sie zur anderen Seit der Waffenkammer in der Hoffnung dort einen anderen Ausgang zu finden, schließlich musste es auch einen geben der an die Gänge des Trainingsgeländes grenzte.

Doch kamen sie keine fünf Schritte weit bevor sie beiden gegen einen großen harten Körper rannten, der in einen schwarze zerissene Umhange gehüllt war, und sie unsanft auf ihren Hintern landeten.

Fast schon heldenhaft schmiss sich Legolas über seine Freundin um ihren Körper mit seinem zu schützen, als die Gestalt sich zu ihnen runterbeugte.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Kapitel

Der König des großen Grünwaldes war eine wahrlich imposante Gestalt. Gut über zwei Meter reichte seine muskulöse Statur, mit breiten Schultern und schmaler Hüfte. Sein mächtiges Auftreten allein weckte Angst in den Herzen seiner Feinde. Ein edles und majestätisches Gesicht wurde von seidenem silberblondem Haar umrahmt, das ihm glatt bis zur Mitte seines Rückens fiel. Seine weisen Augen, die schon viel Schmerz und Leid gesehen hatten, waren in einem so hellen blau das sie wie eisige Gletscher wirkten und doch bei genauerem hinsehen lag Güte und Liebe in seinem Blick.

Als er hinunter auf die zwei vor Angst zitternden Elbenkinder blickte war er sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher ob es nicht vielleicht doch etwas hart gewesen war ihnen einen so üblen Streich zu spielen.

Thranduil konnte schon nicht mehr zählen wie oft er versucht hatte seinem Sohn seinen waghalsigen Unfug auszutreiben. Endlose Gespräche, Predigten und Strafarbeiten, aber nichts schien den hitzköpfigen Sprössling und seine Freundin zu überzeugen. Nun der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm.

Trotz der Tatsache das Legolas wieder einmal gegen die Regeln seines Vaters gegangen war, konnte Thranduil nicht das warme stolze Gefühl in seiner Brust verdrängen was sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er sah wie dieses kleine Kind schon im zarten Alter von nicht einmal 27 Sommern versuchte seine beste Freundin zu schützen. Er konnte sehen wie sein Sohn vor Angst fest die Augen zusammengepresst hatte und doch hielt er die kleine Elbe unter ihm beschützend an seine Brust gedrückt und war gewillt alles was geschehen sollte abzufangen.

Legolas machte ihn stolz und der Elbenkönig war sich sicher das er großes vollbringen würde wenn erst einmal Erwachsen war. Schon jetzt zeigte er weit überdurchschnittliches Geschick mit Pfeil und Bogen. Seine Treffsicherheit mit der Zwille war unter den anderen Kindern unangefochten und doch schmerzte Thranduil der Gedanke seinen Sohn in der Kunst der Kriegsführung zu unterrichten. Noch war alles nur ein Spiel, doch es würde eine Zeit kommen in der daraus bitterer ernst werden würde und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte außer vorbereitet zu sein.

Fast 1000 Jahre lang herrschte nun schon Frieden in Mittelerde, doch Thranduil konnte den Schatten spüren der in der ferne lag. Seine Bäume flüsterten von einer wachsenden Unruhe im Süden, etwas wuchs in den Tiefen der Welt heran, aber mochte er dessen Quelle nicht zu bestimmen.

Er hatte in der letzen großen Schlacht in Dagorlad gekämpft um diesen Frieden zu haben auch wenn er einen viel zu großen Preis hatte zahlen müssen. Doch würde er wieder kämpfen, für sein Reich, seine Untertanen und für die unbeschwerte Kindheit seines Sohnes.

Thranduil nahm die schwarze Kapuze vom Kopf die seine Züge versteckt gehalten hatten und beugte sich zu den Kindern hinunter. Mit einer zärtlichen Berührung an der Schulter seines Sohnes sprach er.

„Ion nin, sieh mich an."

Legolas schien einen Moment zu brauchen bis er die Stimme die Sprach mit der seines Vater in Zusammenhang brachte, denn er öffnete nur zögerlich seine Augen. Er musterte perplex den dreckigen Umhang, den zuvor das Monster getragen hatte und als er eins und eins zusammenzählte und erkannte das es eigentlich kein Monster gab sondern es von Anfang an seinVater gewesen sein musste, wusste er plötzlich nicht ob er erleichtert oder noch panischer sein sollte. Wenn er hier war, bedeutet es das ihr Plan von Anfang an kein Geheimnis gewesen war und sie nun in einem mächtigen Schlamassel saßen.

In der Tat hatte der Elbenkönig schon seit zwei Tagen von dem Vorhaben der Kinder gewusst, nämlich seitdem er sie in Legolas Kleiderschrank, welchen sie für ihr verzaubertes Geheimversteck hielten, belauscht hatte. Thranduil hatte es bisher nicht übers Herz bringen können den Kindern zu sagen das er jedes Wort das dort gesprochen wurde mit Hilfe seines hervorragenden Gehöhrs bis in seine Gemächer auf der anderen Seite des Flures hören konnte.

Nun machte es auch Sinn das keiner der Wachen alarmiert worden war als sie sich doch eher geräuschvoll Zutritt zu dem Kellergewölbe verschafft hatten. Legolas war es nicht gewohnt auf der Seite derjenigen zu sein mit dem der Streich gespielt wurde. Normaler was er der der Streiche spielte. Es war kein schönes Gefühl.

Der Elbenjunge enthedderte sein Gliedmaßen von dem klammernden Griff seiner Freundin und stand auf. Auch Sia hatte in der Zwischenzeit erkannt wer das Monster war und ihre Wangen wurden rot vor Scham das sie erwischt worden waren und der König ihnen so einen fiesen Streich gespielt hatte.

Gerade als Sia wieder einfiel das jetzt eigentlich ihr Part an der Reihe war, nämlich eine gute Ausrede finden und ihren kindlichen Charm spielen lassen, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln wie eine zweite Gestalt um die Ecke bog und einen identisch schwarzen Umhang trug wie der Elbenkönigs. Die Kapuze war schon gesenkt und Sia musste schlucken. Ein Elb mit goldblondem Haar, wie ihres, und einem strengen Gesicht musterte sie. Er blieb ebenfalls vor den Kindern stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der breiten Brust. Die kleine Elbe wurde ganz blass als sie den wütenden Blick ihres Vater sah und rückte schnell ein kleines Stückchen näher zu Legolas heran. Es war keine gute Sache das gleich beide ihre Väter anwesend waren um sie zur rede zu stellen.

Sia schluckte noch einmal schwer bevor sie ansetzte.

„Ada es ist ganz anders als du denkst..."

Weiter kam sie nicht als ihr Vater die Hand hob und sie zum schweigen brachte. Ja diese Geste hatte er perfektioniert. Als erster Berater des Königs und Hauptmann der Armee des Grünwalds hatte er eine fast so autoritäre Ausstrahlung wie der König selbst. Sein Stand und Haltung verlangten Respekt. Es kam nicht oft vor das er diese Gestik bei Sia anwendete, doch wenn er es tat wusste sie das sie in ernsten Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Der König erhob sich wieder und bedachte seinen langjährigen Freund mit einem kurzen Blick.

Thranduil und Aeron waren schon seit Kindertagen befreundet, was die Tatsache das sie selber Kinder im gleichen Alter hatten und diese wie Pech und Schwefel zusammenhielten noch amüsanter machte.

„Ich muss euch wohl nicht erklären das eurer nächtlicher Ausflug Folgen nach sich ziehen wird. Ihr wusstet das es euch nicht gestattet ist allein diese Gewölbe zu betreten und der Zutritt zur Waffenkammer noch weniger. In dieser Halle befinden sich gefährliche Waffen welche alle in einem tadellosen Zustand sind. Habt ihr überhaupt einen Ahnung davon was sie anrichten können?"

Es schien als wollte Legolas Vater keine Antwort auf seine Frage als er auch schon fortfuhr.

„Die Regeln die für euch gelten sind nicht da um euch von eurem Spaß abzuhalten sondern euch zu beschützen! Hier unten gibt es gefährliche Dinge die nicht die Hände von Kindern gehören. Was hättet ihr getan wenn sich einer von euch an dem Schwert verletzt hätte? Dieses Schwert kann durch Stahl schneiden wie durch Butter, die Folgen hätten fatal sein können."

Legolas und Sia senkten fast gleichzeitig den Blick zum Boden. Natürlich hatten die Kinder nicht daran gedacht das sie auch auch hätten verletzen können. In ihren Köpfen gab es keinen Platz für solche Gedanken. Ihr Fantasien drehten sich um Heldentaten und spannende Abenteuer, nicht um dessen Konsequenzen.

Aeron fuhr fort als der König pausierte, so wie das eingespielte Team das sie seid Jahrhunderten waren.

„Auch wir waren einmal jung und wissen das ihr euch dabei nichts böses denkt, aber der Spaß hat in dem Moment ein Ende wenn ihr euch in Gefahr begebt. Ihr wisst das wir mit euren Unternehmungen geduldig waren und eure Strafen mehr als Gnädig ausgefallen sind. Dieses Mal wird es aber anders sein. "

Sia spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und gab ein undamenhaftes schniefen von sich. Sie wollte ihrem Vater keinen Kummer bereiten und sie hatte auch nicht vorgehabt sich in Gefahr zu begeben, sie wollte doch nur Spaß haben.

Legolas weinte nicht, überhaupt tat er das nie, aber man spürte auch bei ihm die Scham und die Schuldgefühle.

Thranduil fuhr fort.

„Ihr geht jetzt in eure Betten und morgen früh reden wir über eure Strafe."

Die ersten Tränen kullerten Sias Wangen herunter und ihr Vater konnte nich anders als ein Stück von seiner ernsten Miene abzuwerfen. Wie sollte ein Vater auch sowas ertragen ohne das ihm das Herz blutete. Er beugte sich runter und nahm die kleine Elbe auf den Arm. Sofort vergrub diese ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und schluchzte nur noch lauter.

„Tut mir leid Ada…." Ihr Worte waren kaum zu verstehen.

Thranduil schaut erst zu Sia und dann zu seinem eigenen Kind. Er konnte nicht leugnen das es ihm Sorge bereitet das Legolas nicht wirklich in der Lage war seinen Kummer mit Tränen auszudrücken so wie andere Kinder es taten. Er war ungewöhnlich hart für sein Alter und das war keine gute Sache. Natürlich war es kein Mysterium für ihn warum sein Sohn so war wie war. Die Tatsache das er seine Mutter schon so früh verloren hatte, hatte tiefe Wunden in seiner Seele hinterlassen und so sehr Thranduil auch versuchte den Verlust auszugleichen wusste er doch das es keinen Ersatz gab. Weder für seinen Sohn, noch für ihn selbst.

Auch er nahm Legolas auf seinen Arm und gemeinsam gingen sie die steinernen Gänge zurück zu der Treppe die sie in den Palast führte.

Niemand sprach ein Wort. Oben angekommen konnten die Kinder ein paar Wachen sehen die pflichtbewusst wieder die Gänge patrouillierten. An einer Gabelung wo es zu den Gemächern der königlichen Familie ging verabschiedete sich Aeron mit einer Verbeugung seines Kopfes von Thranduil. Sia hob den Blick und sah über die Schulter ihres Vaters zu Legolas. Auch er schaute über die Schulter seines Vaters zurück und fing ihren Blick auf. Er hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln in dem Versuch sie etwas aufzuheitern, aber keiner der beiden Kinder fühlte es.

„Losta mear." ( _Schlaf gut)_ flüsterte sie und wusste das ihr Freund sie dennoch gehört hatte.

Aeron legte Sia eine Hand auf den Rücken trug sie weiter in den Flügel welcher ihr Zuhause war. Nicht viele Elben hatten einen festen Wohnsitz in dem Palast des Grünwalds. Dieses Privileg hatten nur die engsten Vertrauten des Königs und ein paar der Diener.

Als sie Ihr Zimmer erreichten konnte sie ihre Mutter an der Tür stehen sehen. Sie sagte kein Wort, schaute nur zu wie sie von ihrem Vater ins Bett gelegt wurde und verschwand dann um die nächste Ecke.

„Ist Nana sehr doll wütend auf mich?"

Aeron schaute in die verweinten Augen seiner Tochter und strich ihr eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er nahm ihr den Mantel ab den Legolas ihr gegeben hatte und legte ihn auf die Kommode. Als er sich wieder auf die Bettkante setzte nahm er ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Nein, sie hat sich nur Sorgen gemacht, genauso wie ich. Wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde..." Er schluckte kurz.

„...ich wüsste nicht was wir machen würden. Ich will nur das du in Sicherheit bist, das ist alles was zählt."

Seine strenge Mienen fiel komplett von ihm ab und Sia konnte sehen das ihr Vater ernsthaft besorgt war.

„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun Ada, niemals."

„Ich weiß mein Stern. Du musst verstehen das es meine Aufgabe als dein Vater ist um dich besorgt zu sein und dich zu beschützen, selbst vor deinem eigenen Unfug wenn es sein muss. Aber jetzt schlaf, wir reden in der Früh weiter."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer, die Tür lies er einen Spaltbreit offen. Wie sollte sie bitte jetzt schlafen? Es war unmöglich. Die Worte ihres Vaters gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf und obwohl sie wusste dass das Monster in der Waffenkammer nie jemand anderes war als ihr Vater, konnte sie nicht ganz die Angst abschütteln die ihr immer noch in den Knochen saß. Ob es Legolas wohl genauso ging? Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie sich hin und her gewälzt hatte ohne das sie Ruhe finden konnte als ihre Tür sich ein Stück weiter öffnete. Sie konnte einen Schatten erkennen der schnell und lautlos zu ihrem Bett huschte. Sie war kurz davor einen spitzen Schrei loszulassen als sie erkannte wer da vor ihrem Bett stand.

„Was machst du hier? Wir kriegen nur noch mehr Ärger wenn dein Ada dich hier findet!"

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du sahst so traurig aus und ich kann nicht schlafen."

Er hatte also doch das gleiche Problem wie sie, warum sollten sie sich dann nicht gegenseitig helfen?

„Na gut."

Sia rutschte zur Seite um mehr Platz für Legolas zu machen als dieser unter die Decke krabbelte und es sich auf ihrem Kissen gemütlich machte.

„Was glaubst du wird unsere Strafe sein?" flüsterte Legolas in die Dunkelheit.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hoffe nur das ich nich schon wieder bei dem Abwasch in der Küche helfen muss. Meliath kneift mir ständig in die Wange beim vorbeigehen."

Legolas kicherte kurz als er an die Küchenchefin dachte.

„Aber dafür ist ihr Apfelkuchen der beste in ganz Mittelerde."

Darauf konnte Sia nur zustimmend nicken. Auch wenn sie noch nie einen Apfelkuchen außerhalb des Grünwaldes gegessen hatte, war sie sich sicher das es besser nicht werden konnte.

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen drehte sie sich auf die Seite und schaute ihren Freund an.

„Ich bin froh das du hier bist."

„Ich auch."

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten mehr bis beide Kinder ins Land der Träume entglitten waren und die zwei Elben die draussen vor der Tür standen leise ihrer Atmung lauschten.

„Ich glaube wir haben es ein wenig übertrieben mit unsere Vorstellung in der Waffenkammer."

sprach Thranduil der seinem Sohn gefolgt war als sich dieser erneut aus seinem Zimmer geschlichen hatte. Zuerst war er wütend und wollte ihn zur rede Stellen um zu wissen was er schon wieder vorhatte, als er sah das er schnurstracks in die Richtung vom Westflügel flitze, wo Sia wohnte. Natürlich wollte er zu seiner Freundin.

Es brauchte kein Genie um zu erkennen das die Zwei rastlos waren und ihnen der Schock noch immer zu schaffen machte. Es war keine Seltenheit das die Kinder darauf bestanden sich ein Bett zu teilen, besonders wenn sie vorher einen spannenden Tag hatten und nicht wollte das er endet. Doch heute schien es einen anderen Grund zu geben.

Sie suchten Geborgenheit und Trost beieinander.

„Ja, mag sein." sagte Aeron gedankenverloren. Ihm schien es genauso wenig entgangen zu sein wie dem Elbenkönig das sich etwas geändert hatte. Ob es nun gut war oder schlecht mochte er nicht zu sagen.

„Legolas kann die Nacht über bleiben, du musst ihn nicht zurück tragen. Ich bin froh das sie endlich Ruhe gefunden haben."

Thranduil nickte und warf einen Blick auf die zwei schlafenden Elbenkinder. Legolas lag alle Gliedmaßen von sich gestreckt quer über dem Bett. Er hatte einen seiner Armen über Sias Gesicht geworfen, während die kleine Elbe zusammengerollt an seiner Seite kuschelte.

„Komm mein Freund, ich habe noch eine Flasche Dorwinion die nach uns ruft."


End file.
